


Present

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: Winter 2017 drabbles [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Drabble, M/M, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: Dan gives Phil his present over Skype.





	Present

"I have your present right here." Dan looked smug. Too smug.

Phil rolled his eyes. "I told you, no sex while we're Skyping. My parents are in the other room."

"Ha ha." Dan lifted his hands, and...

Oh no. It was the smallest puppy Phil had ever seen. And Dan had put a bow far too big for it on its collar. It wriggled in Dan's hands so...oh no, now it was _licking his face_.

"Are you crying?" Dan said, in between laughing. Phil had never heard him so delighted.

"Yes." Phil wiped at his eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Phil."


End file.
